discfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Killer
Rodney Basil Price '''(born June 12, 1972), better known as '''Bounty Killer is a Grammy nominated Jamaican reggae and dancehall deejay. 'Albums '''and tracks Studio albums *'Roots, Reality and Culture (1994) / 'Jamaica's Most Wanted '(1994) *#Roots, Reality and Culture *#Kill for Fun *#Gun Thirsty *#Girl Say Yes *#Copper Shot *#Disrespect *#Spy Fi Die *#Long Donkey Cod *#Lodge *#New Gun *#Man Ah Suffer *#Dub Fi Dub *#Mine the Girls Dem *#Love Is Lovely *#Glamity and Gumsion *'Guns Out '(vs. Beenie Man, 1994) *#Kill Or Be Killed (vs. Beenie Man) *#Foreign Minded (vs. Beenie Man) *#Deadly Medley (vs. Beenie Man) *#Off The Air Bad Boy (vs. Beenie Man) *#Not Antoher World (vs. Beenie Man) *#Mobster (vs. Beenie Man) *#Drama (vs. Beenie Man) *#Face A Gwaan Well (vs. Beenie Man) *#Nuh Have No Heart (vs. Beenie Man) *#It's A Wonder (vs. Beenie Man) *#Statement (vs. Beenie Man) *#Part A The Plan (vs. Beenie Man) *'Face to Face '(1994) *#Not Another Word *#Them No Have No Heart *#Kill Or Be Killed *#Deadly Medley *#Statement *#Drama *#Mobster *#Its A Wonder *#Foreign Minded *#Face A Gwaan Well *#Off The Air Bad Boy *#Part A The Plan *'Down in the Ghetto '(1995) *#Down in the Ghetto *#See You No More (2004) *#How the West Was Won *#Smoke the Herb *#If a War *#Inspired by God *#Cellular Phone *#Trespass *#Defend the Poor *#Can't Beat We *#Gal *#Not Another Word (Remix) *#Dead This Time *#Gub Chat *'My Xperience '(1996) *#Fed Up *#The Lord Is My Light and Salvation *#Hip-Hopera (ft. The Fugees) *#Guns & Roses (ft. Anthony Malvo & Red Rose *#Mama (Scare dem Version) *#Change Like the Weather (ft. Junior Reid & Busta Rhymes *#War Beyonce the Stars *#Living Dangerously (ft. Barrington Levy) *#War Face (Ask Fi War) (Remix, ft. Raekwon) *#Marathon (To Chicago) *#Revolution, Pt. 3 (ft. Beenie Man & Dennis Brown) *#Gun Down *#Mi Nature *#Virgin Island *#Who Send Dem *#Seek God (Remix, ft. Junior Reid) *#Maniac (ft. Richie Stephen) *#Suicide Or Murder (ft. Jeru Da Damaja) *#Benz & Bimma *#My Experience *'No Argument '(1996) *#Cellular Phone *#Scare Him *#Seek God *#More Gal *#Mama *#Miss Ivy Last Son *#Oh Please *#No Argument *#Action Speaks Louder Than Words *#Woman a Run Mi Down *#Searching (ft. Sanchez) *#Cellular Number *'Ghetto Gramma '(1997) *#Ancient Day Killing *#Smoke The Herb *#Fat And Sexy *#Convince *#Book Book Book *#Gal Fi Get Wock *#No No No (World A Respect) *#Report You Missing *#Fear No Evil *#Run Around Girl *#Down Grade Mi Gun *#I'll Be Back *#Income *#Wedding Done Arrange *#You've Got Me Waiting *#War Is Not A Nice Thing *#Mi Heart Beat *#This World's Too Haunted *#Mangoose *#Time To Realize *'Next Millennium '(1998) *#Next Millennium (ft. Noreaga) *#Eagle and Di Hawk *#It's a Party (ft. Cocoa Brovaz & Nona Hendryx) *#Big Life (ft. Ritchei Stephens) *#Heartbeat (ft. Anthony B & Red Rose) *#Deposit *#Deadly Zone (ft. Mobb Deep & Big Noyd) *#Scare dem Way (ft. Scare Dem Crew) *#A Love That's Real (ft. Brian & Tony Gold) *#No Supastar (ft. Bunny Rugs & Killah Priest) *#Can't Believe Mi Eyes *#Woman a Trail Mi *#Reggae Party *'The 5th Element '(1999) *#Fifth Element (ft. Sly & Robbie) *#Anytime *#Show Mi Dem *#Mr. Wanna Be (ft. Paul Jazzwad Yebuah) *#Bullz of Chicago (ft. Sly & Robbie *#Free (Freedom) (ft. Barrington Levy *#Eaden, and Sheeden (ft. Junior Reid) *#Fortune and Fame (ft. Sly & Robbie) *#Population (ft. Paul Jazzwad Yebuah) *#Too Busy to Die (ft. Paul Jazzwad Yebuah) *#Lord of da Warriors (ft. Paul Jazzwad Yebuah) *#Tempt Me *#Request (ft. Ritchie Stephens) *#Mr. Tear and Bore (ft. Bobby Konders) *#Anytime (Remix) *#- *'Ghetto Dictionary: The Mystery '(2002) *#Ghetto Dictionary *#Sufferah *#Fed Up *#Mystery *#Outcry *#Bakardi Slang Refix *#Liberty *#Restaurant *#100 Rounds *#High Grade Forever *#Gunz In the Ghetto *#We Need a Leader *#Eyewater *#Petty Thief *#Evils of the Mind *#No Other Like Me *#Party 2 the End of Time *#Supastarz *#Arrow *#Pot Of Gold *'Ghetto Dictionary: The Art of War '(2002) *#Bring the War On *#Blood Bath *#Killa Is a Killa *#Warlord Nuh Business *#Man Ah Bad Man the Sequel *#Stainless *#Look Good *#Which One *#Death Bound *#Likkle Dread Bwoy *#Smile Up *#Top Ah Top *#Gunz on the Run *#Just Dead *#Gun Mouth *#Sumfest *#All Out War *#After All *#W.A.R.R. *#War Lady *'Nah No Mercy - The Warlord Scrolls '(2006) *#Dem Deh - Intro *#Spy Fi Die *#Coppershot *#Statement (ft. Beenie Man) *#Long Or Tall *#If a War *#Lodge *#Gun Thirsty *#New Gun *#Dead This time *#War *#Suspense *#Twenty One (ft. Pinchers) *#East Indian *#No Interview *#Bounty's Nitro Mix *#Fed Up *#My Experience *#Sufferer (ft. Wayne Marshall) *#Look *#Cellular Phone *#Intimate Woman (ft. Red Rose) *#More Gal *#Gal *#Benz & the Beama *#Living Dangerously (ft. Barrington Levy) *#Worthless Bwoy *#Arrow *#Stucky *#Fitness (ft. Angel Doolas) *#Smoke Clears (ft. Wayne Marshall) *#Warlord *#Miss Ivy Last Son *#Bwoy Nuh Run (ft. Ninja Man) *#Smoke Clears (ft. Wayne Marshall) *#Smoke Herb *#Down in the Ghetto *#Roots, Reality & Culture *#Seek God *#The Lord Is My Light and My Salvation *#King Addies (Multi Mega Death Mix) Extended plays *'Raise Hell On Hellboy '(2009) *#Gangstas Staight (ft. Assailant) *#Ungrateful Hellboy *#Mi Enemies *#Chatta Box *#Wata Tune *'Summertime '(ft. Patexx, 2010) *#Summertime (ft. Patexx) *'Summertime '''Buss Out Remix (ft. Busta Rhymes & Patexx, 2011) *#Summertime (Buss Out Remix, ft. Busta Rhymes & Patexx) 'Singles and tracks Singles *'Hip-Hopera '(ft. Fugees, 1997) *#Hip-Hopera (ft. Fugees) *'Danger Zone '(ft. Mobb Deep, 1998) *#Danger Zone (ft. Mobb Deep) *'P.S.A. B.K. 2004 '(ft. Jay-Z, 2005) *#P.S.A. B.K. 2004 (ft. Jay-Z) Featured singles *'Hey Baby '(No Doubt ft. Bounty Killer, 2001) *#Hey Baby (No Doubt ft. Bounty Killer) *'Guilty '(Swizz Beatz ft. Bounty Killer, 2002) *#Guilty (Swizz Beatz ft. Bounty Killer) Album appearances *'Just a Killa '(Special Ed ft. Bounty Killer, 1995, Revelations) *'Living Dangerously '(Barrington Levy ft. Bounty Killer, 1998, Too Experienced - The Best of Barrington Levy) *'Another Level '(Baby Cham ft. Bounty Killer, 2000, Wow... the Story) *'Criss Pack a Boots '(Wayne Wonder ft. Bounty Killer, 2000, Da Vibe) *'Hey Baby '(No Doubt ft. Bounty Killer, 2001, Rock Steady) *'Mah Ah Bad Man '(T.O.K. ft. Bounty Killer, 2001, My Crew, My Dawgs) *'Man a Rise '(Gentleman ft. Bounty Killer, 2002, Journey to Jah) *'Guilty '(Swizz Beatz ft. Bounty Killer, 2002, Presents G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories) *'Teaser '(Buju Banton ft. Bounty Killer, 2003, Friends for Life) *'Hey Baby '(No Doubt ft. Bounty Killer, 2003, The Singles 1992-2003 - Icon) *'Badda Than Dat '(Ward 21 ft. Bounty Killer, 2003, U Know How We Roll) *'Eeeeaaooww '(Freeform Five ft. Bounty Killer, 2004, Stangest Things) *'Let's Go Dancin' (Ooh La, La, La) '(Kool & The Gang ft. Jimmy Cliff & Bounty Killer, 2004, The Hits: Reloaded) *'Envious '(AZ ft. Bounty Killer, 2005, A.W.O.L.) *'Khaki Suit '(Damian Marley ft. Bounty Killer & Eek-A-Mouse, 2005, Welcome to Jamrock) *'What's Going on with That '(F.Y.A. ft. Bounty Killer, 2005, For Your Attention) *'No Regrets '(Gypsy Version, Jana Bent ft. Bounty Killer, 2005, Shadow Girl) *'U've Got Me '(Remix, Morgan Heritage ft. Bounty Killer, Sizzla & LMS, 2005, Full Circle) *'Envious '(AZ ft. Bounty Killer, 2007, The Memphis Sessions - The Remixtape) *'Tell Me Now '(Marcia Griffiths ft. Bounty Killer, 2007, Melody of Life) *'New Military '(Million Dan ft. Assassin, Bounty Killer & Sizzla, 2008, Spektrum) *'Murder 1 '(KRS-One & Buckshot ft. Bounty Killer, 2009, Survival Skills) *'Killing Me '(DJ Khaled ft. Buju Banton, Busta Rhymes & Bounty Killer, 2010, Victory) *'How We Do It '(Elephant Man ft. Bounty Killer, 2011, Dance & Sweep! - The Adventures of the Energy God) Category:Discography Category:Jamaican artist Category:Male artist Category:Male deejay Category:Reggae Category:Dancehall Category:Jamaican male